


Darkness consumes me.

by Bluebuell33



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dark, Not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/pseuds/Bluebuell33
Summary: Sorry. Maybe don't read this one.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Darkness consumes me.

The pain is almost unbearable. Eyes burning from unshed tears. Heart pounding rapidly in my chest. I want to claw my skin from my body, pull at the tightness that threatens to suffocate me. 

_ Why doesn’t the world notice? No one sees or cares.  _

I could disappear right here, right now and no one would miss me. It would take weeks before most would even notice I was missing. 

I could drag this sharp razor across the soft skin of my wrist and let the warmth of my blood seep from my body. Let it run rivers across the bathroom floor, pooling at the low point by the door. 

The dark red would be a splash of color in this blank void of a room with its grays and whites. 

All I want to do is lay here, curled up on this cold floor and forget. Forget who I was and who I have become. Forget the loneliness and nightmares. 

Because the world has already forgotten me.  _ Why wouldn’t it. _ I am no one to nobody. A speck of dust in the world. It’s better off without me bringing it down…

I feel a tear slid down my cheek at the thought. It really would be better for everyone.

_ Who am I kidding there isn’t anyone to appreciate it being better.  _


End file.
